


The Stars Are Charging For You

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shieraki gori ha yeraan!" - Dothraki. "The stars are charging for you." For HSWC Bonus Round 2. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user bhelryss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Charging For You

The sounds of their heavy weighted feet stomp you awake. You have been trained to feel every movement in the ground, every threat, every disturbance. As a hunter, it is your responsibility to sense both prey and danger when it arrives. In the cave where you and your companions rest, where you nest yourself atop of your beloved, they sleep soundly, and only you are alert to this nightmare.

You can smell their sweat, their stench, their entire bodies assault your nostrils, even from the distance. You scramble and shake him awake first, your fingers curling around his shoulders. The others awaken along with him, because not only are your cries loud, but you have all become synchronized with one another. The fear is the same in him that it is in you, the same that it is in her and in him also. You instruct them to go farther inside while you get a better idea of their location, of how fast you must run to escape them.

It takes moments until they go back, but not far back enough. Their eyes are watching you, they are looking through you. You can feel their gazes assessing every twitch of your muscles. When you know, they will know.

You creep outside on your hands and knees, afraid to stand. Scanning the horizon, you see nothing, but you can hear it all. You can hear their laughter, their thirst for blood in their roars. They are speaking to you, taunting you, but they cannot see you yet.

A long, outstretched arm yanks your dark, long, and matted hair as you let out a pained yelp. You stay still. You were never to fight back. If they were to come for you, none of you would fight. Violence was never the answer, and your chest burns within you as you are yanked to your feet. You watch as more appear, hidden behind trees with clubs and balled fists. You scream as they enter the cave, and you are met with a rough, hardened fist to the face that knocks a couple of your teeth out of place.

The Psionic meets your gaze as they grab his arms, and you want so badly to help him. You try to reach out, and you are hit again, the blow making your skull scream in pain. His eyes light up and he begins to spark, but they retaliate and swing a club against his head to knock him out cold.

Despite the pain and the olive blood that trickles from your nose and your mouth, what hurts the most is hearing her scream from inside the cave in protest. Your heart sinks in your chest, and you feel so sick that you are ready to spew out whatever is left in your empty stomach. They bring her out by her horns as jade tears stream down her cheeks, and they hit her to make her stop, but it does not work.

Last of all, they bring your beloved out, red eyes staring off into the distance as his feet trip from underneath him. His knees scrape against the ground, ripping his leggings as red blood stains the dirt below. They hold his arms roughly and hoist him up so that he winces every time they pull on him. You find yourself struggling, and they tease you. The Highbloods bring him closer to you just to beat him, and you cry. He spits out blood, his breathing heaves, but he tells you it will be all right. You don’t see how, not as you watch your friends be torn apart by cruelty.

He gets close enough to you, and the Highbloods laugh as he cups your face in his cheeks. He cannot see you, but he knows your face better than anyone else. Through the blood, he whispers that the stars are on your side. He tells you to look at them and think of him. They are all the support that you need.

He is ripped away from you as suddenly as he was brought to you, and they throw you in separate cages like you are beasts. The bars between you and the others are too thick, and you press your face hard against them to be the closest you can.

The moment they pull him out of his cage and drag him to the irons, the moment they toss you out on the dirt and hold your head up firmly by your horns so you have to see...

...you glance up at the stars and pray.


End file.
